No goodbye is forever
by cascadablack
Summary: Zach and Cammie are best friends, then have to leave for "unknown reasons" for spy school and meet up later on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

zach and cammie are best friends, then have to leave for "unknown reasons they cant tell" (really they're both going for spy school) and meet up later on a mission.

(Cammie POV)

I waited in the bushes for eyes on my target- a drug dealer who was supposedly dealing black market weapons too. My eyes caught sight of the bright green summer leaves and I couldn't help thinking about Zach and how it was his birthday today. If we still lived next door, we'd be heading out to the movies or something right now. I thought about our last goodbye.

10 years ago (age 9)

Cammie and Zach were having a tearful goodbye outside Cammie's front yard where a moving truck was waiting for the last of the Morgan's belongings. They'd had a good 9 years together, since they're parents were so close, but now Cammie's mother had had a good job offer in Virginia and was eager to accept it. She had given Cammie a couple of hours to spend with Zach before they took off and they intended to make good use of it, reminiscing and eating ice cream.

"Hey Cam, remember the time when you were mad at me and took off with all my clothes while I was swimming?"

Cammie laughed "Of course, how could I forget-and the time you painted my walls for me because I offered you 10 dollars and my favorite pen?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe how stupid I was, getting ripped off like that."

Cammie POV

I wished that I could tell him why I was really leaving, but the CIA had made sure that my acceptance to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women had stayed a secret. The "mom's new job" thing was true though; my mom was becoming headmistress there. I'd only just found out she was a spy 4 years ago by accident, something my dad credited to my "chameleoness". It was killing me that I couldn't tell my best friends, but I hoped we would meet up again someday.

Zach POV

I really wished that Cammie didn't have to go, but then again, I wouldn't be living here either tomorrow. I had been accepted into Blackthorne, a boy spy school, but it was highly classified, so I couldn't even tell Cammie I was moving too. I hoped that we'd see each other again, someday.

We were back by her yard now, and we exchanged one last hug and our cell numbers. I didn't know whether my mom would force me to change it tomorrow, but i didn't tell her that. She left with her mom and dad. I haven't seen her since.

Modern Day (age 19) -Cammie

"Tigress, I am near target now-Do you see me? Over" I whispered into my comms. It was my second mission in the field, a simple operation with a team of my 3 best friends, and we were closing in. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tranquilizer dart hit the target and he fell. Shocked, I looked around for the culprit, to see a guy dressed in black hurrying forward. It was impressive aim I admit-20 yards away and right on target. "Hey!" I yelled out in a furious whisper, "What do you think you're doing? This is our operation!" "Sorry, you guys were taking too long, disguised in those bushes" he said smirking. So this guy had seen through my expert concealment? I hurried forward to the guy before he turned to look at me with a eyes in an emerald shade of green that I hadn't seen for nearly 10 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but thank you to all my reviewers ****Lala gurl****, ****greek owl**, **annabethj**, **Spice is me**, **xXxGGirlxXx**,**i am the chameleon**, **PrincessMoi****, and last, but not least, ****4eva GG fan who gave me multiple reviews. To make up for my cliffhanger and no updating, here's a longer chapter Enjoy!**

I stared at him in shock, "Zach?" I whispered so low that nobody could hear it. I felt his head shoot up, but he seemed to be looking somewhere around me with a confused expression. Guess that wasn't him. I sighed softly. He probably didn't recognize me with my brown contacts and short hair as my cover. But how was I going to find out?

Zach POV

The girl whispered something that sounded suspiciously like my name, but she sure didn't look like the Cammie I remember; I wonder what had happened to her. I missed Cammie, my best friend, even after all this time. Instead of the memories of her fading, they only seemed to get stronger with time.

I shook my head to clear my head of her thoughts. I had to focus on the mission given to me, to protect the Chameleon and get her to back to Gallagher without the CC being alerted or allowed to act. I knew the Chameleon was a legend for being an amazing pavement artist and fighter and having completed every assignment she was ever given (including 2 level 13 missions), but other than that, I knew virtually nothing about the girl.

Cammie POV

I was determined to find out where Zach had gone. After moving, I'd lost all trace of him. I had Liz hack into the CIA'S files and I even went through my mom's, but I could find nothing. It also wasn't helpful knowing that Zach's birthday was in 3 days, but I had a mission to do in the meantime.

"Okay", I said addressing the guy opposite me, "first I need to know who you are and why you're here".

"That's easy", he said " Codename: Shadow, and the second's classified." I scowled at his cockiness, but couldn't help feeling amazed at the same time. THIS guy was Shadow? I'd heard about him growing up, how he was practically a teen spy legend; plus, he did have a tendency to disappear, appear, and strike so quickly that his opponents never knew what hit them. He was one of the most highly ranked spies, although almost nothing was known about him. This was going to be interesting. I tried to appear cool and collected.

"Well then I'm assuming that you know our purpose this summer: Get back to Gallagher safely, then act as virtual eyes for the top spies while they take out the big members of the Circle of Cavan's allies." I looked around at my 3 friends who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time to see that they were looking suspiciously at the bushes surrounding us. "There's someone there" Macey answered at my inquiring glance. I whirled around in time to see 3 good-looking guys dressed in black step out. "Sup," Zach greeted them casually. He looked over at me. "Oh, and by the way Gallagher Girl, say hi to Jonas, Grant, and Nick **[A/N: using this name** **since it appears to be the mostly widely used name for a 4th ]**, the newest members of our team."

Zach POV

I stood there in shock after the girl gave her little mission statement. Before she had opened her mouth to tell the news, only 3 highly classified people had been told about it. One was me, of course, but the other, besides Soloman, was the supposed Chameleon. The living legend had been standing in front of me this entire time? I was still trying to figure this out when my best friends stepped out of the bushes.I greeted them casually, while noticing that the Chameleon appeared to not be surprised. She was good. We all decided to go meet Solomon.

~time skip (2 hours)~

Solomon greeted us all hurriedly and said ," Change of plans; we're switching and splitting up some of you guys up into 4 pairs and sending you to different places in this area; you'll meet up in a couple of days when it's safe and then go to Gallagher. To start off, Chameleon, you'll be with Mr. Landon over here" he said, pointing to some random nobody behind him. "Shadow, you'll be with Hannah here; the rest of you, stay in your pairs: Nick/Macey, Liz/Jonas, Grant/ Bex." I noticed Chameleon's jaw drop when she spotted Landon and his huge glasses and braces. I bet she couldn't wait to be alone with him, while I on the other hand was currently wondering why we couldn't be paired up instead! I mean, what happened to my mission of protecting her? Clearly, I was qualified enough. I watched with an amused smirk as she turned to Macey and mouthed" You have got to be kidding me. This day could not get any worse."

~Time Skip~

Cammie POV

Solomon took me aside and said, "I understand that you might not appreciate being separated from your friends, Ms. Morgan, but it will be safer for you to be paired with someone the Circle has not associated with you. The Shadow and his partner, Hannah, won't be that far from you, in case you need anything." Now, the "Shadow" and I were currently driving to our destination with our rented Mercedes in silence. Our partners had taken the other 2 of the 3 cars we had been given, so I was stuck with him. Why does the bad luck always happen to me? First, my mission to figure out where Zach lives is halted, and now I have to stick it out with this cocky, arrogant (albeit, LEGENDARY) spy. "Sooo," he said, drawing out the word, "Our friends look pretty happy with their arrangement."

I snorted. "If those guys all turn out to be as cocky as you are, I can assure you they won't be happy for long. And an angry Bex is _not_ fun to be around." He smirked, without looking unfazed. We pulled up to my destination. I was not looking forward to being alone with Landon, but it would mean that I got to leave the shadow behind. After I got out, he would continue on with the car to his place. I hoped we wouldn't be running into each other, but at the same time there was something…familiar about him that made me think he was actually a great person to be with.

Zach POV

She got out of the car without saying bye. There was something about her that was really familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I felt a part of me missing her on the road, which was weird since I've only known her for a couple of hours. Earlier, I'd overheard Solomon address her as "Ms. Morgan", but I'm pretty sure I heard wrong, because, why would Cammie be here? And besides, she had said she was moving to Virginia, so why would she be here in Washington right now? I shook my head-I was losing my mind. I was not looking forward to being with Hannah, but I knew the Chameleon was going to be somewhere near us, and I would attempt to see her, while also trying to figure out where Cammie was at the same time. This was going to be an interesting few days…

**I don't really know the direction to go from here-do you guys want Zammie with adventure, like some conflict, or just mostly Zammie until they return to Gallagher? Review with your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie POV

This kid was really irritating me. He was constantly following me and didn't seem to get the fact that I could have easily made him unconscious in less than 5 seconds using more than 15 different methods.

I couldn't stop thinking about the Shadow though. Why was it possible that I couldn't find _any _information on him? Believe me, there has only been 2 instances in which Liz could not hack into a database to find info, and that was easily solved after she created the necessary information (which the NSA still has in use today).

I decided to send "Mr. Landon" (whose name I had found out was Douglas... seriously, who's named that anymore?) on a drive to pick up some raspberries that can only be found at a farm 24 miles away. That should keep him away for some time while I look up some of the case files on the people Solomon was going on about. Afterwards, I was going to catch up on some much needed sleep.

I was woken up by a very eager Douglas who told me excitedly that he'd come back with the berries. "And guess what?" he said excitedly. Not bothering to wait for a response, he went on, "I ran into Zach there! It turns out that he likes them too!" I froze in shock.

"Z-Zach?' I said uncertainly.

"Yeah, you know, the 'Shadow' ?"

I just stood there shocked. Zach was here? Questions swirled through my mind. So, that's why he had looked familiar! I wonder if he knew who I was… I decided to go for a short run, just 7 miles, to clear my mind and keep me in shape. Unfortunately, Douglas showed up ( and no, he will not allow me to call him by a shorter, cooler name, believe me. I tried) and insisted on coming along to protect me. Seriously, what part of spy does he not get?

I took out my Ipod, set it to full blast at Bruno Mars' "It will rain" and started sprinting, not caring if that Landon kid was keeping up or not. "Wow Cammie! You run really fast; what're you listen-" Great, and the talking starts. This was going to be a fun afternoon.

Zach POV

This Hannah chick was really getting on my nerves. She was always in the 1 bathroom we had, doing her makeup or nails or whatever it is that civilian girls do. The rare moments that she wasn't, she insisted on hanging out with me, so that we would "bond", i.e. constant flirting. She would laugh at EVERYTHING I said, even when I wasn't making a joke.

I decided to ditch her hurriedly while she was in the bathroom and headed out to a farm that I knew had the BEST blackberries around. "Alright, that'll be $7.50", the farmer's wife said with a smile. I got out 10 bucks and was handing it to her when I heard my name being yelled.

Oh joy-it was the Chameleon's partner. I still don't know why I didn't get to be with her. I mean, she was naturally pretty and smart, pretty much everything that Hannah wasn't. He started rambling to me about picking up raspberries for Cammie, though I guessed it was because she didn't want him around.

Huh, at least she had good taste in her fruit picks. It was weird though; the entire time he was talking, I could feel a bit of jealousy creeping up. I mean, I'm a Goode, I can practically get any girl I want, but there was something about the way that she didn't fall for my charm that made her interesting.

I have got to get Jonas to try harder in hacking into her files! "Bye Zach! Maybe I'll see you around!" the Landon kid shouted as I started my Ferrari Enzo.

"Yeah, and maybe you won't", I muttered before speeding off.

I spent the rest of the afternoon checking out some of the Circle's people to see if I knew about any of them. I really regretted my mom's decision to become one of their executive operatives. She told me that she was doing it to protect me, but I hoped that she would still stay the kind woman I had grown up with.

It started pouring outside, and immediately, Hannah started screaming about shutting all the windows so the rain wouldn't come in and ruin her hair. I rolled my eyes but hurried to do as she asked, not because I care about her hair though. I just didn't like the rain coming in and damaging the hardwood.

I was outside, struggling with the clasp on the downstairs window when I caught sight of 2 blurry figures. Why were people outside running in this weather? "Hey!" I yelled, "Whoever you are, get out of the rain!" Just then I saw 7 figures in black come out from the trees and attack them.

Cammie POV

It was pouring buckets outside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone yelling at us to get in there house and out of the rain. I started sprinting in that direction with Landon, when I suddenly felt myself being shoved to the ground by one of the 7 black figures that had quickly surrounded us.

I knew Doug was going to be no help, so I started lashing out with vicious kicks and punches. One guy came at me with a snapkick, but I dove my elbow into his femur and heard it crack. He went down quickly, but one of his buddies came at me with a stick, while the other set up a chokehold. Oh God, I wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer.

Suddenly, a fist shot out and clubbed the guy in the head. The stranger kicked the legs out from the guy in front of me and took another out with a pressure point. He turned, and I realized with a jolt, that it was the Shadow -Zach. I ran to him, and back to back, we started fighting. We each took 3 and easily finished them off with combinations of roundhouse kicks, backfists, and elbows. I started panting heavily when we were done. I mean, I don't usually prepare for a group attack after a 7 mile run.

I saw Zach studying me. "C'mon, get inside the house; you need to get into something dry". He looked around for the frightened Doug and towed him inside.

'Wait!" I called out, "Zach!"

He froze, then turned around slowly. "How do you know my na-Cammie? Is that you? I thought I heard Solomon call you Morgan!"

I started running to him and he picked me up in a giant bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" I sobbed. He let me cry into his shirt, stroking my hair, then smiled and said "We can talk more inside." I turned to the house, then realized I'd forgotten about Doug. He was nowhere in sight. I guessed that he was already inside, warm and dry.

Inside, Zach handed me some hot cocoa and some clothes of Hannah's. I raised my eyebrow at him, seeing the short shorts and pajama top. He shrugged helplessly and smirked. "Hey, it's some of her more decent clothes. You should be thankful."

Grumbling, I went inside to change. When I got out, guess who popped up. That's right. The one and only Douglas Landon.

"Hey Cammie! Are you okay? Here's my jacket! Do you need a backrub?" I saw Zach bristling. I couldn't blame him though. I was internally recoiling and shuddering too.

"Er, no thanks, that won't be necessary", I said quickly. He looked disappointed but came and sat down by me. I shot Zach a pleading look.

"Doug!" he called. Doug shot him a confused look.

"Wait, how do you know my name? And the name's _Douglas_."

Zach pointed to himself and said "Spy." I rolled my eyes. It was so like him. "Fine, _Douglas,_ Hannah won't stop talking about you. I think she wants to see you." Douglas looked a bit suspicious but went up anyways. I smirked knowing that Hannah would probably only be interested in seeing Zach.

Zach came and sat by me, and I leaned into him. "So, start from the beginning. What happened? Where'd you go? What'd you do?" He smirked at my onslaught of questions but started talking. Thus began an amazing night in the company of my once again best friend.

**So, I hope that kinda lived up to your expectations. Some of you said that you'd like conflict, but you guys also said you want Zammie, so I tried to blend them together. Any ideas for where you'd like the story to go? Review as always **


End file.
